


Special Training

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: /vp/ request, Bondage, F/F, Shameless Smut, possible dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena learns that the "Ranger Code" does not prohibit mild trickery on the details of casual sexual encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Training

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm just gonna fuckin post these

“So much for a ranger's honor,” Serena muttered under her breath, glaring the woman in front of her down. The ranger merely sneered.

“What, worried your fancy clothes will get dirty?”

The champion wannabe grimaced and struggled against the rope around her wrists. “These were expensive, you know! When you said _special_ _training_ , I thought--”

“I know what you thought. You were trying to seduce me, right?” Serena grumbled, cheeks flushed at the accusation. The ranger smirked. “You thought I'd take you to a nice bed somewhere. Sorry to say it sweetcheeks, but that's far too vanilla for me.”

“Bondage in the woods is your type of thing, I see.” She replied sarcastically.

The ranger responded with a wicked smile and a hand brushing between her legs, under her fancy (and dirty) skirt. Serena gasped. “It seems to be yours, too, from the looks of it. You're getting wet.”

“W-well,” she huffed, “I was kind of, um, expecting--”

“This?” A finger deftly slid into the trainer's panties, rubbing along her slit. Serena moaned, trembling against the tree she was tied to. The ranger giggled, trailing the finger out of the warmth of her pussy and slowly along her leg, leaving cold streaks when the air hit it. Worse, when Serena bucked against it, bark and dirt stuck to the wet lines, leaving her even messier than before.

“A-ass,” she complained, weakly. “D-don't--”

“Mess up your prissy designer clothes? Get your thighs sticky? I'd expect you were used to that--”

“ _Tease me_.”

The ranger laughed. “Now you're getting it.”

Serena groaned, straining against the rope. In equal parts amusement and pity at her arousal, the ranger pushed aside the younger's panties and rubbed her clit in earnest. Technique and experience in pleasure was on her side, and she paid special attention to the soft and very sensitive underside. The champion-to-be shivered violently, moaning loudly and squirming in the bondage, trying to get more and more out of the contact, desperate to reach orgasm. The ranger laughed huskily once more at her struggles before pressing her lips to Serena's, kissing her deeply and picking up the pace. The trainer returned the gesture in earnest as she came, grinding herself hard against the other woman's hand.

When the spasms died down, she was breathing heavily, lips covered in saliva. “Y-you...” she started, but did not finish. The ranger merely smiled and cut the knots. Serena slumped to the ground, tired and pleased.

“So,” She started, causing the cum-dazed girl to look up at her. The ranger undid the zipper of her pants. “Now that you're not afraid to get dirty...”

At that moment, Serena had two thoughts. One was that she was a very, very lucky girl. The other was the approximate price of Lumiose dry cleaning.


End file.
